


Help Me Remember

by Teffeneh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffeneh/pseuds/Teffeneh
Summary: Lost and uncomfortable with how you could never remember your past life and yet, when succumbed to the pressures of Mito-san and Gon - you end up registering for the Hunter Exam in spite of keeping an eye out for the little boy. You weren't really up for the challenge, and weren't afraid to hide all your fears and worries during the phases.Despite these unwelcoming thoughts that have entered your mind, it will always linger to the mysterious Magician named Hisoka.[Hisoka x Reader]





	Help Me Remember

* * *

  _“I want to forget everything about myself… the corruption, the damage, I-I just want to forget who I am for once. It’s even more frustrating, because… I can’t do this by myself, so please, PLEASE! Will you do me this one last favour and make me forget everything?”_

_“It will be my pleasure~”_

* * *

 

 “Mito-san…! Why did you make me go through with this??”  

All of this was too much for your 22-year-old heart to comprehend at once and to make matters worse, it just so happened that you have made through these insane and daring phases with little to no success. “Ugh… whenever Mito-san decides to ask for a favour from me, I’m gonna block all noise from her forever!” You mumbled drastically to yourself while sliding down on the curved wall and hugging your knees. You have made it this far without breaking down or losing your composure onto Gon, and perhaps the dread will soon deteriorate when he realises that you are in need of some reassurance.  

You watched in exhaustion as your little neighbour next door who is only a 12-year-old kid come jogging towards you, Leorio and Kurapika following right after him. “[F/N]-nee! Everything will be alright, just stick with me and you’ll get through with everything!” You could only slump deeper on the ground and sobbed quietly, “Thanks Gon, but really I don't think I’ll make it this far unlike you…” You were absolutely incapable of completing the Hunter Exam and the only reason why you were dragged along in this mess was because Mito-san had pleaded you since you’re still young and full of potential energy. You were a closet bookworm who rarely goes outside of their house and suddenly, right out of whim agreed to her request! “Ah…” You shakenly sighed, “I’m going to get slaughtered out there and it’s super scary in the tunnels! Look! All the lights are dimmed and everyone around us is super scary and big with their muscles!!” 

Gon could only laugh with hesitance and patted you on the shoulder while he crouched down, “C’mon, [F/N]-nee! Don’t be so pessimistic! Like I said, we can make through this as long as you stay with me1”

 “Uh-huh, right. Trust my life to a 12-year-old boy…” You burst, looking over to the quiet Kurapika and Leorio who continued to mind their own businesses while you argue with a kid. A kid! You were starting to think that everything you do is completely nonsensical and rather – STUPID!

 The two older boys just stood there, worried and annoyed that an adult like you would be complaining constantly like a five-year-old. Gon wailed childishly, “Mou~ [F/N]-chan!” His hand kept pushing you back and forth while you smiled depressingly and stared blankly. “I’m gonna die. It’s going to happen, I can feel it…”

 “Please don't be like this! This is only the beginning!”

 “The beginning of my death…”

 Gon walked back to stand in front of you, huffing out in annoyance and also worry about his older ‘sister’ which he likes to call you. When you have arrived onto Whale Island unexpectedly, Mito-san was belligerent at first but once Gon reasoned with his aunty, they took you in and helped you out. And when six years have passed effortlessly, you have grown fond with everyone else on the island.  

 While you were whimpering to yourself, Leorio leaned in closely to Gon’s ear and whispered. “Hey… do you think we can just ditch her and go on with ourselves? She’s a lost cause, Gon.” The young boy could only gasp at the suggestion, “Leorio, please don't be like that! [F/N]-nee is strong, she can make it through with us!”

 He was positive that you will all make it as Hunters at the end of this exam. Gon grabbed your hands and easily pulled you up from the ground but it came out to be a bit of a stumble. “See! [F/N]-nee can definitely do this, she’s super strong and I can prove it!”

 You adjusted your glasses and groaned sadly, “Okay… I give in, I believe you Gon…” it was going to be hard for you to deny Gon’s enthusiasm and just hoped that when you stick by him – he will ease your way through the phases of the exam. You fixed your oversized jumper and flattened out the crinkles, “I just can’t believe that I’m trusting a 12-year-old…” He squeezed your hand tightly and smiled, “It just goes to show how determined you are!”

 “No, it doesn't… it just shows how desperate I am to get out of here alive.”

 “We’ll work on your confidence.”

 You were all then approached by a smaller and plump man who might be in their late 30s, “Well, you guys must be overwhelmed! Seeing that your girl-friend over there is having a tough time processing all of this! With new faces such as yours, I can already tell that you guys are total rookies!” You stared at the #16 badge on his blue shirt, “And you just be an amateur at this kinda stuff.”

 “[F/N]-san… please be a bit nice.” Kurapika had scolded you. “Shouldn’t I be the one scolding…?” You replied unenthusiastically. The old man laughed whole heartedly, “After all, this will be my 35th attempt.”

 “That’s unfortunate.”

The other three were surprised by the large number and looked at him bewildered. “Well, you could say I’m an exam veteran.”

Leorio felt uneased, “That isn’t something to brag about.”

“Indeed.”

He looked down at Gon and grinned. “If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks…” You felt queasy around this guy and something felt off about him too – like he had bad odour or something.

“My name is Tonpa!” He took his hand out and waited for Gon to shake his hand. “I’m Gon! These are Kurapika, Leorio and [F/N]-nee.” He gestured to the three of you in which you have all nodded. “Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?”

Tonpa then began to list out a few of the contestants here but you’d rather tune out and not listen to any scary contestants who he may describe as ‘deadly’ and ‘murderous’. So, you decided to look around everyone to clear your mind and had made note that there aren’t many women who had participated.

But you were caught staring at someone in particular.

Tall and alluring, his appearance was quite jarring to look at. Hair slithered back with gel, face was alarmingly pale with a low tone of purple in your opinion and a high obsession with jesters. A star and a teardrop were painted underneath his eyes and as he walked elegantly in his clown-like clothing. A magician-clown maybe? He did look the part, but for him to be participating in a Hunter Exam would mean that he’s more than meets the eye. 

His back was facing you, slowly stopping in his footsteps and standing amongst everyone else in the crowd. Another man had walked passed him but bumped shoulders along the way, the magician-clown had slightly looked up at his perpetrator. The moment you had averted your gaze back onto the group, you flinched at the loud and panging scream of a man.

Quickly looking back in shock and disarray. 

You covered your mouth, and swallowed the heavy feeling in your throat. “Oh, my goodness…!” 

“Oh, how peculiar. His arms seem to have become flower petals.”

He wasn't wrong either. The man who had bumped into him, knelt down onto his knees and watched with horror as his arms deteriorate in the air and fluttering away into bright red petals. Everyone was circling him, keeping themselves faraway from a clown like him. You couldn’t blame them though, it just happened immediately.

“No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologise.”

“I’ll take note of that when I bump into him one day.” You muttered. “I value my life, thanks…”

“That psychopath is back again.” Tonpa had mentioned, “Number 44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn’t like.”

You looked back at the magician called Hisoka.

Such a mysterious name.  

Hisoka then turned around to glance at you, a slim smirk appeared on his face and you suddenly felt… disturbed and yet, thrilled. You couldn't really justify what this sort of feeling this is but for some reason, you thought you’ve seen him from somewhere else before. His eyes have never left your unmoving figure, his motive unclear and unidentifiable.

Leaving you to pick up those clues bit by bit.

You were too lost in your thoughts to react to the smaller boy tugging on your jumper’s sleeve. “[F/N]-nee! Tonpa gave us a few cans of sodas! Want one?” He pushed the canned drink in front of your face, making you lose sight of Hisoka. You unconsciously took the drink into your hand and popped the lid, leaning the tip of the can and pressed it to your lips but as you took a whiff of the aroma – you immediately pulled it away. “How strange…” You wondered.  

Tonpa eagerly looked over to the four of you, though he seemed to be such a kind person, the drink in your hand made it suspicious. So, you chuckled awkwardly at the older man, “I think I’ll pass. Sorry that you have used your time, but I really am not in the mood to have carbonated drinks…”

Gon then spat out the drink immediately and wondered to Tonpa, “This juice must be old! It tastes weird!”

“What!?” Tonpa chuckled nervously, “Really? That’s strange…?”

You emptied the can along with everyone else, smirking quietly at how shocked he was of you four to not drink it. It honestly just finalised your assumptions on him anyway. To ease the suspicion on himself, Tonpa apologised quickly. “I don't know what to say!!” 

“It’s okay. You don't have to apologise. But it’s a good thing I was the first to drink it. 

I’ve spent a lot of time in the mountains and I’ve eaten a lot of different plants so even if it tastes a little weird, I can tell right away.” Gon explained cheerfully, to which you thought further about yourself. _12-year-old kid… and here I am 22. What the hell am I doing with my life!?_  

You then parted ways with Tonpa and continued to converse with the rest of the group. To your surprise, you’ve learnt that Leorio was indeed, younger than you. It goes to show how much youth these days can look older… but you wouldn't have the heart to tell him that. From across your vision, you could see Hisoka’s broad back – enchanted by how his aura was looming over everyone. Despite the little show that he had put on, you were highly intrigued with the man himself. But something was eating up inside of you, telling you to not go near him, telling you that it was impossible for the two of you to meet. It was just telling you to avoid him as much as possible.

A heavy weight was wrapped around your leg and as you looked down, smiled gratefully at your little friend. “Gon, what are you doing?” You teased the sweet boy. “Getting scared already?”

“No!” He dejected, “You seemed so worried. I just wanted to give you a big ol’ hug just like the days on Whale Island!”

The sounds of an unwelcoming screech had filled the tunnels, catching everyone’s undivided attention to the figure who stood on top of the pipes.

“Now… this concludes the registration. And we will commence the Hunter Exam.” The examiner, in which you presumed, hopped off and gestured to the dark end of the tunnel, “Please, this way.” He began to walk, his cladded shoes echoing. “I will conform one more time. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult, so whether it is because of unfortunate luck or a lack of skills, you can get hurt or even die.

And there have been numerous instances where examinees have been incapacitated by other examinees. But if this does not matter to you… Please follow me.”

You were now hesitating to walk along with the Examiner after his explanation. Gon had noticed your slight worries, and tugged on your hand as a way of comfort. When you looked down at the charismatic boy, he nodded as if saying ‘You’re going to be alright’ and it really did calm you in a way. So, you slowly walked along with Gon and followed the Examiner.

“Understood. All 405 applicants will participate in the first Hunter Exam.”


End file.
